


I Will Always Love You

by Pokemook530



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blindness, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After the battle with Eternatus, Leon lost his sight. As a result of his newfound blindness he falls into a deep depression but Raihan is not just going to sit back and watch his boyfriend suffer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 15





	I Will Always Love You

Raihan had just finished training the newbies of Hammerlocke Stadium, most of them have never battled a day in their lives and was very nervous but Raihan assured them that there was nothing to be afraid of and have confidence in yourself.

“Alright see everyone tomorrow.” Raihan said as the young Gym trainers were leaving, he was on his way to the locker room to grab his belongings when a young female gym trainer came up to him.

“Leader Raihan.” She said in a shy voice.

“Hey Sandra, is something wrong?”

“No everyone is wondering how is Leon doing?” She asked. After the battle with Eternatus, Leon was blinded and he feel into depression as a result.

“He’s fine, we’re taking everyday slow.” Raihan said trying to sound optimistic.

“Okay, tell him he’s in our thoughts.” She said walking away.

Raihan smiled, everyone was worried about Leon after that fateful day. They give him flowers in an effort to cheer him up, Leon would always say he’s fine but deep down he was hurting. Raihan said he would do everything he could to ease his boyfriend’s pain.

Raihan walked out the front gate of Hammerlocke, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a poke ball.

“Come on out Charzard.” Raihan said as Charzard was released from his pokeball. He lowered his head and Raihan petted his snout.

“Hey big guy, you ready to see Leon?” Charzard nodded yes as Raihan got on his back. He opened his wings and took to the sky.

After flying for a few hours, they finally landed in front of his and Leon’s apartment. Raihan got off Charzard’s back and petted him.

“Thank you Charzard.” Raihan said and he than used his house key to unlock the door and he walked inside. He gently closed the door behind him with a click.

“Raihan is that you?” A voice said from the other room.

“Yes baby it’s me.” Raihan said and Leon walked inside, touching everything as he went in an effort to not fall. Raihan looked in Leon’s eyes which was now milky white in color. 

“Hi baby.” Raihan said trying sound happy, Leonreached his hands out in the air and Raihan took them, pulling Leon into a hug. He pressed his face into Leon’s hair and inhaled, oh how he loved Leon’s scent.

“We’re you okay here by yourself.” Raihan asked.

“Yeah I was okay. It took my awhile to figure out where I was without falling down though.” Hearing those words made Raihan’s heart break, he hated leaving Leon alone by himself. He took Leon’s hand and guided him to the living room.

“You know I can always call Chairman Rose and ask him to sent service Machamps.” Raihan said helping Leon sit in a chair.

“No Raihan, I don’t want that. I want be independent, we already discussed this.” Leon said folding his arms over his chest. Raihan got down on his knees and looked at Leon.

“I know but I just want you to stay safe. You mean the world to me.”

"I know, you do." Leon said placing a hand on Raihan's cheek. Raihan smiled and place his on top of Leon's.

"Please at least try them a d if you don't like then. I'll tell Chairman Rose to take them back." Raihan said getting down on one knee in front of Leon.

"Alright fine, but this one time." Leon said and Raihan smiled and gave Leon a big hug.

"Thank you babe, now get up and let me help you get dressed." Raihan helped Leon on his feet.

"Huh why?" Leon asked arching his brow.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise. Now come on." Raihan said as the pair went to get ready for the day.

After getting dressed a d grabbing Leon's shades and cane, they proceeded to head outside. Upon spotting the former Champion, making civilians came and swarmed the couple.

"Leon it's so good to see you again!" A lady said.

“Good to be back outside.” Leon said

“We’re so glad your okay. You had us all worried.” A man said.

“Thank you for the thought but I am okay. I’m just glad that Galar is safe from the Darkest Day.” Leon as he was holding on to Raihan’s arm.

“How do you do your Dailey routin every morning?” Another person said.

“It is not easy but I manage to do it.” Leon said

“Alright no more questions, we’re running late sorry folks.” Raihan said annoyed as he was brushing through the crowd who looked very sad.

“You don’t got to be so mean Raihan.” Leon said.

“Yeah I know but they have been hounding me for a few weeks now, asking me questions about you.” It’s getting annoying.

“If you say so.” Leon said as the pair went to see Leon’s family. After the accident they have been worried sick about him, Raihan said he would bring Leon over ounce he was well enough.

Raihan knocked on the front door and Leon’s mother answered it. Ounce she saw her son, she teared up.

“Leon.” She said her voice was cracking.

“Hi mom.” Leon letting go of Raihan’s arm and giving his mother a very tight hug. He buried his face into her shoulder.

“We’ve missed you so much.” She said

“I’ve missed you too.” Leon said as he took off his shades revealing his eyes.

When his mother saw his eyes, she gave a gentle smile and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Come on everyone is waiting.” Leon’s mom said leading the pair into the living room where Leon’s brother and grandfather were waiting. Immediately after Hop saw Leon he ran and gave his older brother a hug.

“Lee I’ve missed you so much.” Hop said

“Hop, I wish I could see your face.” Leon said

“Your alive that’s all that matters.” Hop said as he guided Leon to sit on the sofa.

“How are things?” Leon’s mother asked.

“Everything has been fine, Leon has been slowly but surely recovering. The doctor says so.” Raihan said

“You gave us all a scare Lee.” Hop said


End file.
